


Deception

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, Twelveclara, elevenclara, whouffaldi, whouffle, whump!Clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: Multi-chapter Whouffle where Clara and the Doctor get captured during one of their adventures. Clara whump. No need to squint for eleven x Clara ;) Final chapters will include 12clara R&R





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Posted later than usual.... sorry..... It's exam period at the moment and I'm quite stressed. But I decided to post!
> 
> A whouffle story for you! Some hurt comfort. I had posted a rougher version of this on fanfiction.net and updated it as I was rereading it before posting it here on ao3.
> 
> Anyway.... hope you enjoy this short first chapter. It's nothing special though...

"Come on Clara... Where are you" He whispered as he frantically ran through corridors and hanging the screwdriver in the air with hope to find Clara.

 _His_  Clara

He couldn't remember very well what happened before that moment. The Time Lord could only recall that madmen had forcedly dragged them apart opposite ways, and Clara was knocked unconscious, as was he. She barely had enough to protest. The Doctor woke up in a dull cell and somehow, just somehow, they hadn't touched anything from his pocket; the screwdriver or the TARDIS key. It was a miracle, really. Usually, every person, or gang that captures the Doctor knows he has to have some type of technology.  With his screwdriver, he was able to escape the cell in no time, determined to find Clara before it is was too late.

"Clara, hang on tight..."

God knew what he had dragged them into this time. It was supposed to be a peaceful journey to Jafris.

_"So...." Clara said, throwing her bag on the jump seat. "_ _Where to, Chin boy?"_

_"I planned...." he said, as he continued to input the coordinates into the control panel. "A peaceful excursion to one of my personal favourites... Jarvis... Beautiful nature... never seen on Earth."_

_His gaze turned to her.  Her eyebrows were arched and arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the console._

_"What?" He asked._

_"You said that too many times for me to believe that there can_  ever be _a_ peaceful trip."  _Clara laughed, seeing the Doctor saddened, looking at the console. "Come on, Chin boy. Show me Jarvis."_

_His eyebrows lightened as he looked at her. "You want to go?"_

"Not peaceful _doesn't mean it's not for my taste." She laughed, running towards him, her arms curling around his. "Shut up and show me something awesome."_

_The time lord pulled the lever._

 

After taking her to see the fields of the most colourful flower they had both seen, they were captured, and forced to walk to a spaceship with guns behind their backs. The capturers' excuse? Being aliens. The Doctor had felt something was horribly out of place. "I'll save you, Clara. You just have to stay put if anything happens." He had breathed to her. She had nodded after that, her eyes betraying the fear bubbling in her.

 

Just then he heard a loud scream... Of someone in agonizing physical pain.

"CLARA!" His running pace increased, trying to deduce from where the sound came from. As he ran, the sonic buzzed even more peculiarly.

A cell... With an automatic door.

He soniced every edge of the door before he found the lock.

The Time Lord opened the cell. His eyes fell on an upright figure wearing the same things he did, with the same style of hair...

_Oh God..._

Then his eyes fell on a lying, bleeding figure in the corner just in front of the robot.

She was bleeding from her abdomen... a nasty wound to say the least.... 

"No no no no... Clara!?" He panicked.

He ran near Clara and held her head up, smoothing her hair, just as he had done when the spoonheads had first attacked her in the Maitland's home. He looked at his dormant robot duplicate which was gazing at a point in the wall above them, holding the penknife dripping with blood.

With Clara's blood.

 

"Clara. Please wake up. Don't leave me!" She groaned, but and had just opened her eyes. "That's it, Clara. It's the real Doctor." He smiled.

"Please, don't do it." She tried to kick and slither away from him, even if she was tethered to the wall in extremely short chains and in excruciating pain.

His hearts broke as soon as he heard her broken, barely audible voice begging for such mercy. 

 

"I'm so sorry they did this. It's really me now, Clara. You must trust me Clara, I'm real!" Clara was  _so_  scared of the Doctor... Her eyes ran wild, trying to find the best escape route from him. "Hey, hey... It's really me. That was a robot duplicate." He helped her turn her head, tears trickling to her ears.

She then turned to looked at the closest Doctor in the eyes.

_His eyes were tearing up, broken, and scared. Filled with unexplainable emotions._

_'The real Doctor was there to help her.' She began hoping just a little._

 

She breathed a laugh.  _Thought so..._

 

Clara's eyes rolled back in her head. Her body fell limp in his arms. Yet another surge of adrenaline filled his body with panic. 

"No no NO don't leave me Soufflé Girl! I haven't left you on Trenzalore, I won't let this happen!" He shouted. But she didn't move, or hear him. 

He had to get her out. Fast. 

 

The creaking of machinery soon made its presence. "The Doctor is detected." The clone talked in a robot like voice. "The Doctor must be killed."

The real Doctor hurriedly soniced her out of chains and hugged her, not minding that he was staining his blazer with her blood.

"Hold on, Clara." He breathed. "We'll soon get to the TARDIS."

The Doctor soniced the door as the robot was following them in an agonisingly slow pace; slowly after the pair. After all... it was just an old robot inside. Only just.

 

The door closed just as the Doctor and Clara had passed and the robot had its foot chopped off, leaving an artificial foot made of gel-like stuffing, a skeleton and wires outside.

Human-like robot clone. Its shell was a perfect replica of the time lord's current face. 

 

The Doctor called the TARDIS and it compulsively came at the end of the corridor.

As it took off, the Doctor rushed Clara to the Infirmary, the time machine groaned.

"Leave me alone, we'll argue about it later."

It groaned again.

"Can't you see that she's dying? I won't lose her after Trenzalore and you'd better stay quiet."

_The TARDIS said nothing._

"Yes yes... I know you don't like her... But it's been better after Trenzalore... And you'd better get to like her more. She chose you after all... And that is one of the reasons why Clara likes you."

_Silence._

"Why the hell am I even arguing with you? 'I'm always right.' This time I needed you real quick. Of all the times that I've been chased by monsters and had to come to you by foot, can you at least just accept that Clara was going to die and needed urgent medical care?" He scoffed. "And I don't care that you hate her."

The Doctor laid her on the cold metal bench, almost lifeless.

_Breaths... Fast paced and shallow._

He felt the pulse in her neck.

_Slow... Not by very much, but relatively slow._

He breathed as he looked at her still form.

_Oh, my Impossible Girl. What have I gotten you in this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes care of his companion... but he has other things in mind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! Hope everyone's well!!!!!!!!!! I noticed I messed up the chapters a slight bit..... I actually wanted to post a small part found in this chapter in the first chapter.... I'm posting it here for now... maybe I'll be able to transfer it t the previous chapter!
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. : A small help down below at the beginning of the chapter since it's in rich text :D

_**"Text" (bold+ italics) = TARDIS** _

" _Text"_ _ **(italics + underline) = Clara's PoV from the TARDIS monitor.**_

_**Hope it helps you to understand this chapter better. Enjoy :))** _

* * *

 

It was tiring.... And torturous for the Doctor; to say the least.

After much mending, tears, bloodied cloths and apologies which fell on deaf ears, he left Clara in the Infirmary bed, sleeping. The Doctor had taken great care of his companion, cleaning and stitching the wound, making her feel as comfortable as possible. At least she hadn't lost a whole lot of blood, but still enough to render her unconscious until she restabilised. The Doctor had wrapped Clara in a soft blanket and planted a wet kiss on her forehead before he headed to the console room.

The TARDIS landed in that same building and the Doctor was ready to confront the people who were responsible to Clara's torture.

The Time Lord stood, gazing at the door, fury building up in his chest.

He remembered his Clara. It was a good thing she was asleep.

_Don't take revenge, will you?_

He could almost hear her say that. And he knew she would if she were to know was he had in mind.

The Doctor looked back at the control column.

"Take care of Clara for me, will you, old gal?"

The TARDIS hummed gently.

He straightened his bowtie and went outside.

* * *

 

 

Clara woke up to the sight of whitewashed walls. The companion immediately noticed she was alone in the infirmary.

"Where's the Doctor?"

 

_Talking to the void._

 

"You still don't like me, do you?" She groaned as Clara took off the sheets and painfully tried to sit up at the edge of the bed after she lowered the side bar at the end closest to the door.

The TARDIS hummed.

 _ **'S**_ _ **tay in bed, Clara. You're not fit enough yet.**_ _ **'**_ The machine said.

 

 _Looks like it_ , thought Clara.  _With these bars surrounding the bed_.

"I don't care. Where is he?"

 _**'** _ _**The Doctor doesn't want me to tell you.** _ _**'** _

"If there is anything I should know right now, it's this. It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

 _**'** _ _**Don't worry about him. I have the duty to take care of you. And I have an eye on the Doctor, too. And there is no reason why I shouldn't obey Doctor's orders.** _ _**'** _

"You haven't answered my question!" Clara's tone slightly higher, wincing at the sudden shot of pain in her abdomen. She pressed the wound with her palm to suppress the discomfort.

 

The TARDIS didn't even respond.

 

"Thought so." Clara mumbled.

She slipped down the bed (which was slightly higher than her short legs) and, not bothering to wear her boots, she walked barefoot and took a few steps at a time; with an arm wrapped around her stomach and another hand holding against the wall. The companion tried her best to go to the console room.

"Doctor?" She called as she slowly climbed up the stairs.

Silence.

 

_Had he gone outside?_

 

Clara leaned against the main console and dragged the monitor towards her.

She switched it on.

 

 _"_ _Do you know what this is?" The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS. "The most powerful ship in the Universe. And Clara's in **there**_ _. Away from_   _ **you.** _ _And she's safe. The safest place one could be. And she's sleeping, she's fine. Nothing you do to her would change her. She's too stubborn to be controlled by you."_

_"But we're not you, Doctor. You are her greatest weakness, just as she is yours." Said the people who had captured them before, who were in front of the Doctor. These were around five, if she counted well, all encircling the time Lord, who had his back to the TARDIS. The person in the middle, who looked as if he was the clan's leader, was merely a few steps away from the Doctor, while the others were behind him._

_"So what was the point in torturing my friend?" The Doctor asked._

_"She's human, Doctor. Now, you know much better than us that it poses a weakness. And a great one indeed when compared to your species. The perfect opportunity to make the rest of your life a total misery." THe being smirked._

_The Doctor's eyebrow shadow arched. "By breaking her? Why didn't you just try to break me and leave her alone?"_

_"Why do you think we didn't confiscate anything Doctor?" The leader smirked._

_The Gallifreyan looked horrified. Everything was planned, laced; having the perfect timing.... exactly when Clara was still weak from Trenzalore._

 

_"Yes, we know absolutely everything. We needed your mind to extract information, and is then connected to our robot creation, live. So any new information was connected by live feed."_

_The Doctor was becoming angry. They meddled with his mind, they could've seen secrets that he never meant to show._

_"Oh, don't worry, Doctor. We only just remotely connected the 2 mind hives, no secrets were out, and it only works at a certain range of the person."_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"We let you free. All we needed was your whining companion, because that it is your weakness."_

_"Why would you say such a thing?"_

_"Oh, come on! Every single colony knows your weakness Doctor. Even the way you're talking right now... Shows how protective you are of your so-called 'Impossible Girl'. You've gone through much physical pain. Nonetheless you can heal in an instant. It's all about compassion, Doctor. Your friends make the best of you. We were able to turn your friend against you, Doctor. Admit it..."_

 

Clara was shocked. _And so was the time lord._

Clara's wound began hurting once again, throbbing. But she needed to know.

She needed to know, for her defence.

_And his._

_**"Clara, go to the Infirmary. Before it's too late."** _

Clara ignored the TARDIS' plea, and the pain. Her hands turned to fists. She wanted to go out and face them, but she was in pain. In real pain. The girl didn't want to appear weak in front of the people who imprisoned her.

She focused on the Doctor's voice once again.

 

 _"You really think you did? Just by turning people against me? I've got whole armies which turn against me_ _every time I step foot on a planet."_

 _"But your own Impossible Girl, Doctor. She's not an army, isn't she?"_ _The leader smirked._

_"She's the girl who sacrificed herself to save me. She knows me better than anyone alive, right now, in the Universe. Just try and stop me from trying to make her believe once again."_

 

Clara was relieved she heard that. In a way, she let all the pain rush through. She couldn't make it anymore. She heard what she had to hear and that was enough, in a way.

The Doctor still had faith in her.

And she knew...

He wasn't lying.

_The Doctor still trusted her..._

 

_**'Clara, please... Don't do it.'** _

"I don't care."

Clara began shuffling slowly towards the door. The TARDIS immediately locked it.

 

_**'You're not going anywhere. I couldn't stop you from going out of bed. But I can stop you from going into danger.'** _

 "Just let me out! Please!" Clara began crying out in agony as she held against the door, trying her best to unlock it.

_**'Clara, you're not in a state to go outside, let alone facing the people who did this to you. Just let the Doctor do his work.'** _

"I am the person who knows _exactly_  how it happened. The Doctor needs me." She shouted. And the machine made sure that the Doctor didn't hear his companion from the outside; so he would finish what his discussion. She had the duty to take care of Clara. And that was what she was going to do. 

_**'The last person he needs out there is you, Clara. He wants to keep you safe. And I will obey his orders.'** _

Clara finally gave up, and shuffled back to the main console room. She could feel the searing pain. It was unbearable... She couldn't even breathe well.

She almost got to the console tower, near the monitor, when she felt the world spinning around her. Clara still held to the console, before falling onto the ground, unconscious and in pain, hugging her stomach.

 

_The booming voice of the being who had planned every single detail, "Well... What can we say... good luck Doctor. But don't be confused if she won't trust you anymore."_

_The leader wore a malicious smile_ _as_ _t_ _he Doctor_ _headed_ _to the TARDIS._

 

The time lord opened the door and saw his friend on the ground. Closing the door hurriedly being him as he shouted his friend's name before the time lord took off. His first priority was to get them to a safe place; the vortex. He then went near Clara, running around the console.  The Doctor noticed the switched on the monitor.

"Oh Clara." He cradled her towards his torso, breathing in her hair and kissing her head. "I should've known." A thousand thoughts raced through the time lord's mind; how resilient and defying this little human companion of his was. 

Clara began waking up, looked into his eyes with hers; beaded and full of tears. She wanted to talk to him about what she had seen and excuse herself. But all that came out was a weak whimper of pain as she trembled.

"Oh, my Impossible Girl." He held her even closer to his torso as he stood up and walked back to the Infirmary. Clara slept soundly with her face buried in his waistcoat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it wasn't too confusing :)


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Clara in that cell shocked her. No doubt in that. Especially since her mind had already been through Trenzalore, still suffering its consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo! Hope you're all well!!! Side note: Happy belated 200th birthday to Queen Victoria!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

After what felt like a long, laborious journey, they were back in medbay. He scanned Clara to make sure that she was stable, before tucking her back in bed. 

Sitting next to her feet and holding her hand, he couldn't stop wondering as he looked at her pale face. 

Whatever happened to Clara in that cell shocked her. No doubt in that. Especially since her mind had already been through Trenzalore, still suffering its consequences. He already knew that she was not comfortable by his presence when he first woke her up in the cell. And he also knew this lead to their main goal; trying to hurt Clara, rather than him...

Using him to break her.

Using her to ultimately break him.

He had to know  _exactly_  what had happened, so he could help her even more. Clara was sleeping peacefully... At least much better than the last few minutes following the accident.

The time lord didn't wait till his companion was awake, interrogating her about what had happened. He placed his fingers on her temples, focusing on the last hours. A rush of different memories flooded his consciousness.

_Soufflés._

_Mum._

_Childhood._

_School._

_Graduation._

_Adventures with her Doctor._

_Echoes._

Finally he found what he was looking for.

_Clara was alone. She woke up in the corner of the large cell, her arms and legs tied and chained to the wall. They didn't leave her much room to stretch._

_She was with the Doctor a few hours before, and they had taken them apart forcefully._

_How was she going to get out of that mess?_

_The door opened, letting a person in._

_The Doctor. Classic suit, rough hair... Exactly how he was when they separated them._

_"Doctor! Just in time." She squealed with a wide smile on her face._

_But the enthusiasm she felt dissolved away soon enough._

_He looked weird._

_His eyes._

_His eyes looked almost emotionless._

_It wasn't her Doctor._

_"Clara." He stood in front of her._

_The companion looked up, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes teared up. "_ _What have you done to the Doctor?"_

_"Clara. It's me!" He sounded so painfully real._

_She didn't want to give in. She knew it wasn't him. Clara knew the Doctor all too well to get fooled so easily._

_He kneeled near her, in a robot stasis manner, as if others were controlling him. But it looked so realistic._

_The Doctor reached out Clara's cheek. "My Imposs-"_

_"DON'T. TOUCH ME!" As she tried to move away from him as she could, but couldn't really as the chains which tied her to the wall were too short. She huddled away from him and found refuge in the corner._

_He woke up and stood in front of her._

_"Oh Clara, Clara, Clara. My dearest Clara." The being said. "You know why I call you Impossible?" His tone was angrier._

_The companion didn't even move._

_The being's teeth clenched together. "Because you're so_ impossible _to deal with."_

_"NOT TRUE!" Clara sprung without thinking twice. "The Doctor would never say things like that."_

_"Well," He chuckled. "I'm saying them now." His grim smile dissolved,  his flaming eyes boaring into hers. "I've had enough of you running around."_

_Clara's eyes teared as she felt her heart stuck in her throat._

_The being continued. "The only thing I kept you with me and had so much patience is because I had a mystery."_

_Clara felt weaker. She couldn't feel her limbs with the shock she had. She had never felt so insecure._

_"You've grown pathetic, Clara. I can't stand you anymore!"_

_"You're not the Doctor." Clara mumbled and trembled._

_It was almost.... Almost as if... She started believing that the Doctor -_ her  _Doctor - would be able to say such things._

 _"You really think I'm not, Clara? You still keep on saying that..." the being said. "And yet, you're starting to see the_ real _Doctor."_

_"You're just a pathetic clone." She spat. "You liar!"_

_"Rule number one:" the Doctor purred. "The Doctor always lies. You should know that, sweetheart." He walked across the room as he continued to explain. "I was just playing with you... Flirting with you... Seeing how things go. I couldn't wait to see you cry." He laughed. "I only saved you from Trenzalore because I wasn't done with you. I needed you to keep on trusting me. And now, enough is enough."_

_Clara trembled. What the hell was she listening to? All those words and confessions played and replayed themselves in her mind._

_"Now, you get to see the real me. The Doctor who doesn't hide behind a mask; saving people. You're seeing the evil side of the Doctor, my 90%... Or I dare say, my 100% self. And it's quite a privilege, you see... Most people are only able to see me as their hero, because I don't trust them with my true self. " He turned to the companion." But you, my Clara. I trust. I trust for one particular reason... We'll come to that later."_

_The girl looked quite properly scared... To which the Doctor grinned.  "I see my speech has done its job._ That's _what I want."_

_"I-I don't understand." She stuttered, her lip still shaking terribly._

_He chuckled. "Oh Clara, my Clara. So human, so fragile, so slow to understand. I really thought you were clever, and genius. And yet, you're just a human." He inspected her closer._ " _Born to save the Doctor, ay?" H_ e  _breathed a laugh._ _"You're going to be the death of me."_

_He took out a penknife from his screwdriver pocket._

_"It's time I protected my own life by self-defence. Just like I did to all my people on Gallifrey." He smirked. "Time to meet your echoes, Clara."_

_"No, please, please, no. Doctor, NO!" Clara shouted. She had nowhere to run; nowhere to hide. In no way could she defend herself. She felt the penknife plunge her stomach. The Time Lord's cold eyes bore into Clara's as hot tears slithered down her cheeks. A painful shriek escaped her mouth._

_"That is what you get when you get too involved with the Doctor, my Impossible Clara." The Doctor whispered in the girl's ear as he let his palm travel down her arm._

_The Doctor broke the contact and pulled the knife out of the companion roughly. Clara slumped to the ground, laying in pain on the cold surface. She found it hard to breathe and slowly began losing consciousness as the Doctor stood up straight where he first stood and looked straight to the wall behind her, holding the penknife dripping with blood._

_Her blood._

_"The deed is done."_

_And her eyes_ _fluttered c_ _losed._

The Doctor broke the mental link, horrified. He didn't notice immediately that he had wet cheeks.

He had not only  _seen_  what had happened from her point of view, but he  _felt_  her emotions.

Her doubt.

Her fear.

The time lord kept on staring at Clara.

 _His_  Clara, tortured to the point of thinking of being hurt by one of the people she trusted most.

The person she was ready to die for an infinite number of times just to see him live.

And she tried her best not to believe it.

But they were too strong against her  _own_ weakness.

_Him._

God knows how troubled her state of mind must be.

The Doctor felt so bad for what he had passed her through these last few weeks, Trenzalore and everything.

And yet, she still looked so very peaceful, lying on the Infirmary bed. He smoothed her hair and leaned over to kiss her. He placed his soft, wet lips just so the corner of his lips touched her left lip corner.

Clara's hands turned to fists under the blanket, grabbing the sheets. A rush of energy passed between the companion and the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled off and Clara relaxed as she smiled.

"You could've just kissed me a little bit more to the right, you know."

The Doctor smiled too as the companion opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my Clara."

"Don't worry, Doctor." She kept on with the same smile... Her eyes watering slightly. "I'll be fine."

"Clara," he hesitated "all the things it said..."

Her weak smile soon disappeared, "You know?" 

"I had to do a quick mental link." The time lord hesitated quite a bit before continuing. "I need to help you. I had to know what happened."

She looked away from him. "I can help myself Doctor."

"No Clara. It tried to make you scared of me. Please know that all the things that it said... It wasn't me."

"I knew it, Doctor. Something in its eyes... It wasn't knew. But I'm sorry... It's just..."

She just couldn't keep it together, Clara lied back and sobbed.

"Oh, my Clara. My Impossible Girl."

The Doctor went to hug her, and Clara flinched. It didn't stop him from hugging her tighter, and she eventually relaxed and hugged his arms.

"It's fine. It's OK to be scared of me Clara." The Doctor reassured her.

"But I don't want to be."

"Clara." He broke the hug. "It's perfectly safe. Just know that I will do everything in my power to help you heal."

"I don't _*hicc*_ want them to win.  _*hicc*_  I don't want to hate _*hicc*_ you." Clara double breathed.

"You won't Clara." He cupped his hands on her cheeks and dried the tears with his thumb. "Just a step at a time."

She nodded, biting her lip. 

"What's on your mind, Clara?" He asked. The time Lord took her hand, to which she flinched yet again.

"Can... Can I ask... Ask you?" She trembled, avoiding all eye contact. 

"Sure." He said with such compassion as he smoothed her hand. 

"How... How did I feel... to you... after T-Trenzalore?" She asked.

"What... What do you mean?" The time lord asked, stopping from smoothing her hand. Not because of Clara... But rather in disbelief. 

"Am I... A burden?" Clara asked. 

Silence fell between the two.

"Please, Doctor... Tell me truthfully..." Tears poured from her eyes.

"You will never be a burden, I swear. You are my Impossible Clara, my companion, the person who I am eternally grateful and in debt." She looked into his eyes. They were painfully large, broken, glazed with tears.

Clara nodded, half-believingly... 

Thatvs what they wanted; planting doubt in Clara's mind.

And it was working brilliantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback motivates me to continue writing; so it's appreciated as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting regularly, but I've just finished my exams! I shall be "speed-posting" this story until I am ready to post the whouffaldi chapters since I've lost faith in this story. It's not my favourite, to say the truth, so I'm not that find of it. I'm posting it anyway though.

_Another knife through the wound..._

_Those beady glass hollow eyes, drained of any emotion whatsoever._

_They've got her again._

_She screams and whales out in pain._

_'Clara...'_

_She feels her whole body shake as if an earthquake struck it._

_Is it the pain?_

_Is she that scared?_

_'Clara!'_

Her eyes shot open, revealing a blurred image of the Doctor, who was holding her shoulders tightly, shaking her to wake up. She was sweating heavily, heart threatening to beat out of her chest panting uncontrollably.

"You're safe. It's fine." He kissed her forehead and hugged her head to his chest, breathing in the scent of coconut shampoo. The Doctor could feel Clara's hot breath and tears through his shirt. She was trembling vigorously.

"It's fine, it's gone." The Doctor kept on reassuring her.

"Feeling any better?" The Doctor said after he pulled Clara away from him and wiping away any tears on her cheeks.

Clara nodded feebly, looking downwards in shame and just because she couldn't look at the Doctor's eyes anymore. Her hands hugged her stomach.

She wasn't in the infirmary anymore. The Doctor had laid her in her soft bed, with a star projection on the ceiling.

The Doctor wanted Clara to feel as comfortable and calm as possible.

The time lord laid her back on the pillow, the girl still hugging her abdomen.

"Is the wound fine?" The Doctor asked he smoothed her forehead and pulled back the sheets slightly.

Clara didn't answer. It stung violently, so much that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Can I?" The Doctor asked.

Clara shook her head.

_The pain was_ _too_ _unbearable._

The Doctor moved her arms gently, but Clara did not oppose.

"Looks fine, Cla. It's healing slowly, may sting as it closes. Don't jerk it too much." He replaced the patch which had been held in place over the wound and pulled down the sweater gently once again.

The Doctor handed her a glass of water. Now that the IV was gone, it was essential for her to drink as much as she could.

Clara took it in her slightly weak hands and drank heartily, feeling water slipping down her dry sore throat.

"Are you alright Clara?" The Doctor didn't know what he was going to say as he took the empty glass from her hands.

_Of course she wasn't alright... What was he thinking?_

Clara slowly turned on her side, her back turned to the Doctor. She just stared into nothingness, eyes wide. But she was in fact replaying the scenes of what had happened in her head, shocked with the pain. They tried to break her, and she didn't want to be broken, but just couldn't help it.

"Clara?" She heard footsteps as the Doctor walked to the other side of her bed. He kneeled down, just so his eyes could peer into hers easily. She was too delved in thought. The Doctor brushed her hair with his long fingers gently, Clara jumped ever so slightly, but he could tell that his touch had dragged her out of the whirlpool she had been trapped in. Her eyes became less hazed with the things that had been, but replaced with the haze of tears. She shut her eyes close, letting tears trickle silently in her pillow, as her fingers wrapped tighter around the blanket, cuddling herself uneasily under the sheets, trying to hide herself from the world, making herself smaller, feeling threatened; more vulnerable.

"Clara." The Doctor sung his companion's name once again, with his hearts stuck in his throat as she slowly removed the blankets from over Clara's head.

"I know you're scared. I don't blame you, just please listen to me. Well do this together. I promise, Clara. Just listen to me."

Tears trickled down her face even more, her eyes completely shut, begging God that this nightmare would soon be over.

"Please Clara." The Doctor smoothed her cheek delicately and kissed her forehead. Clara broke down completely as he did so, trembling and sobbing.

"I- I c-c-can't." She hiccuped.

"Of course you can, my Clara. You're my Impossible Girl. Just let me help you." He pleaded her. It hurt him seeing her in such pain, closing herself in, building a shell around her, the Doctor unable to help her.

Clara was still sobbing her heart out, and the Doctor felt so useless as he tried to calm her by stoking her head and whispering words of courage. But he finally had no choice.

He let his thumbs travel to her temples, tears brimming his eyes.

"Goodnight Clara." He breathed.

And he plunged her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

"How is she now, Doctor?" Asked Madame Vastra as she looked over Clara, who was sleeping with no sense of time.

The Doctor had asked the Paternoster Gang to help him deal with Clara's problem. He could find no way to help her, especially when he felt particularly broken by the situation himself too.

Clara was still drowned in the Doctor's dream. The Doctor wanted that she would remain this way, rather than seeing her battle the nightmare that her capturers had planted into her mind.

And it was working.

It was killing her.

And killing him.

"Still asleep, fortunately. Unconsciousness is the only temporary escape she has." Said the Doctor. Vastra nodded.

The Doctor kneeled near her, just as he had done before and smoothed the dried tears off her cheek. Clara's eyelids fluttered open to reveal her broken eyes.

"Clara." The Doctor tried talking to her. She hide herself under the sheets, afraid to look him in the face.

"Oh Clara, please." The Doctor removed the sheet from over her head. "I want to help you. I'm the real Doctor and I would  _never_  hurt you. I have always strived to protect you Clara, every single time. My Impossible Girl."

She looked even more frightened, trembling as she remembered what the clone had said. But she couldn't move, her eyes wide open.

Vastra and Jenny looked at each other.

_This can't be good._

She wanted to say how sorry she was that she was trapped inside a world of her own. But Clara couldn't feel anything other than the knife slipping through her and the fear that took over her when the clone Doctor's glass eyes bore into hers.

It was only a clone, but too real to be so. The Doctor reminded her of it. After all, that was  _their_ plan.

"Please Clara." The Doctor hugged her to him, feeling her tremble against him, holding back strangled sobs.

Clara pulled back feebly.

_The hug._

"Oh I'm sorry Clara." The Doctor broke down in tears as he cupped her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her forehead with his lips, wet with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'll do my best to make you feel better."

He took her cold hands in his, squeezing them ever so slightly. He smiled sadly. Her thin lips curled into a weak smile. The Doctor felt a small warmth in his chest as Clara had acknowledged him just a little bit. But just enough to give him courage.

His Clara...

Never giving up...

His Impossible Girl. 

Vastra moved closer to the time lord before placing her hand over his shoulder, sending a telepathic message.

 _I'd like to speak to Clara, Doctor. A woman-to-woman talk. I'll try my very best to help her suppress these emotions_. 

The Doctor swallowed thickly. She was hesitant to leave Clara alone. Not that he didn't trust Vastra, quite the contrary, in fact. But he never trusted Clara out of his sight. But he had to give in some time.

"Clara, I have to leave you for a bit. Madame Vastra is going to help you, OK?" He breathed. 

Clara bit her lip, but nodded.

And so, she was left alone yet again to face her demons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter from the whouffle part in this story. I shall post the next chapter asap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra tries her best to help Clara to heal from her ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry I haven't posted in an eternity; I was stuck in a neverending loop of procrastination from posting... and also... I was reluctant to post this story... because it's absolutely horrible. But still... I'm too stubborn not to post it. 
> 
> Anyway... this is the last whouffle chapter of the story.

Clara didn't even look at Vastra. She felt terribly helpless. Why should she be scared when she knew that that was only a perfectly controlled robot? "Can I talk to you for a second?" Clara tried her best to prop her back straight against the headboard, but she felt too battered and wounded to do it on her own. After she was propped up, Vastra took Clara's hand in hers as the lizard woman looked into Clara's eyes. They looked shattered, something she hadn't seen after the companion had jumped in the time stream.

Something she had never seen in the girl's eyes.

It was pain, fear, anxiety... But not only.

Guilt.

Yes, that was it. Guilt.

Every time she looked at the Doctor, Clara couldn't help but break down into tears. He hadn't betrayed her, he tried to comfort her, but she was scared of him just because they had used him... A clone of the Doctor, actually. But it felt as if real. And it hurt her.

"I know you're going through much, Clara." As Vastra smoothed the back of her the companion's hand. "And I'm only here to help. We're all here to help."

Clara kept on listening attentively to the woman.

"Can I make a neural connection?" She continued.

Clara hesitated before finally giving in.

She felt the lizard woman delicately placing her thumbs on Clara's temples.

"Clara, I need you to close your eyes and just let me take you through."

Clara's eyes slid shut, and soon after so did Vastra's.

 _Yes_ , she heard the companion speak through the connection.

I want to take you back to that scene which bothers you the most. Vastra said. Immediately Clara's hands turned to clutch the sheets under her, biting her bottom lip, feeling the physical pain so she could numb the emotional pain that had haunted her.

 _I know it's hard but you have to repress your emotions._ Vastra said.  _Just breathe and think on my voice._

Clara tried her best with help from Vastra.

_Think about what bothered you most. I will see it too._

Through her fear, Clara relived her most terrifying moments. Even for Vastra, it was too hard not to get emotional.

 _What are you scared of, Clara?_ She asked her.

_That it might come back to get me. The companion was on the verge of sobbing. Those eyes... That pain._

Clara trembled with emotion.

_Stay calm. We're almost there._

_Clara, you have to understand. Those aren't the Doctor's eyes. Underst_ _ood_ _?_

Clara kept on imagining the clone's emotionless eyes and the pain he had caused her, thinking that the Doctor had betrayed her.

_I can't_ _Madame_ _Vastra. I can't._

The pain from the wound came to haunt her once again.

_Hey, it's fine. Let's start from the beginning._

Vastra sighed.

_Clear your mind. Think of a black space._

Clara obeyed.

_Now,_ _I want you to_ _remember_ _it again_ _._

Clara's breathing rate increased suddenly.

 _Look into its eyes. You_ know _that they are emotionless. You knew it from the start._

 _Yes._  Clara thought.

_They aren't the Doctor's, Clara. It's not the Doctor. It's a clone, not the Doctor._

_It's not the Doctor._ The companion repeated mentally. She began relaxing bit by bit, as she envisioned the clone to be less human-like.

_Understood._

The lady felt Clara's voice mentally tremble with anxiousness but was starting to convince herself.

 _Now,_ said Vastra.  _Reimagine those eyes. What do you see?_

Clara hesitated for a while. She focused on the clone's emotionless eyes. It wasn't living. The Doctor had gentle eyes, he cared for her greatly.

Maybe she just had to let go of it all.

_Glass eyes. Fear from the clone, not the Doctor. Those aren't the Doctor's._

Vastra's lips formed a weak smile.

_Good. Now you can wake up. But let me go out of your system first._

Vastra let her thumbs lose and opened her eyes, revealing Clara, still in her stasis. Just a few moments later, her beaded eyes fluttered open before slumping onto Vastra. The woman rested Clara's head on her shoulder, smoothing her long hair.

"It's OK, my child. You did it. You did extremely well." Vastra chuckled slightly. "You sure are strong for fighting after what happened on Trenzalore."

"And tired." Clara croaked and shivered.

"Shhhhh... It will only make you more tired of talking."

 

The Doctor broke into the room.

"Clara!" He rushed to her side, Vastra gently handing her to him, the Doctor sitting in her place.

"Shhhhh... It's fine Clara." He took a handkerchief and dried her cheeks from tears and her forehead from the sweat. "You're safe."

"Don't worry about me, Doctor. I'm better." She croaked. He hadn't heard her voice... a calm voice... for 3 days.

"Yes, you are." He hugged her tighter to him.

"I'm sor-." As tears of guilt filled her inflated eyes.

The Doctor shushed her.

"Don't you worry about that. You just sleep." And he tenderly kissed her hair.

 

Clara delved deeper into sleep, and the Doctor carefully lowered her down, laying back onto the bed and covered her with the soft blankets. "Sleep tight, my Clara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whouffle done and dusted!
> 
> Next chapters will be whouffaldi packed. After this story's posted, I'll post much better and updated stories!!!!


	6. Few years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and 12 head off for an adventure. They land on a spaceship which the TARDIS had already landed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all well! I got some whouffaldi fluff for y'all in this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Few years later...** _

 

"We've landed." The Doctor remarked as he pulled up the lever.

 

"Another adventure." She laughed as Clara had just come up into the console room and was tying up her boot laces. She was wearing casual clothes; mainly a top and a pair of dark jeans. "Come on! Let's save some planets."

 

"Woah." The Doctor held her from her arm as she ran towards the TARDIS door. She looked at him, his concerned look.

 

"Why that look?" She asked. He hadn't stopped staring at the screen, so she joined him.

_Just a bunch of Gallifreyan_ _word_ _s._

"So?" She asked the Doctor as she leaned against the console. "What's bothering you?"

 

"The TARDIS has landed on a spaceship." He stroked his chin. It already had some stubble. "And it's not the first time that she's landed here. It doesn't look good."

 

"Well, it means that someone still needs our help, doesn't it?" Said Clara as her hand slipped into his rough one.

 

He thought for a moment and looked as Clara.

_His Clara_

_For whom he was ready to shatter everything just to see her safe and happy._

 

"Don't worry, it will probably just be an adventure like any other." Said Clara shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Which means dangers, a lot of dangers. We're getting into too much trouble lately... You're getting into it." Said the Doctor.

 

"But that's the spirit of adventure..." Clara smiled. "Anyway, we always made it out ali-"

 

"But never unscarred, Clara." He interrupted her. "We've talked about this bef-"

 

"And we still went to every adventure after your preaching about why I shouldn't be going with you." Clara said with the 'same-old-same-old-singy-songy-tuned' voice.

Her hand left his as her arms slithered around his waist, placing her ear on his chest, feeling his twin hearts beat. The beats began decreasing from an anxious adrenaline pumped heart to their normal paced rate.

_Just because his Clara was there._

She looked into his eyes. "Anything that happens, Doctor, I will assume responsibility for my actions."

 

"But I have the duty of care, Clara." He said with a voice which threatened to break.

 

"So do I, daft old man." The girl laughed. "Don't you think I'm ever going to let get yourself into trouble without me. We're in this together."

 

His long bony fingers travelled through her short hair as her eyes sparkled. The Doctor kissed her forehead, breathing in her pleasant scent, a hint of almond milk. "Then let's go." He replied. Clara giggled with delight as she placed her hand in his once again and ran outside, the Doctor following. Their pace slowed down dramatically as they stepped out and the Doctor locked the door behind him. "Stay close Clara."

 

She responded by squeezing his hand. She could feel his troubled pulse.

_The Doctor felt something was terribly wrong._

 

"Clara, we  _must_ get back to the TARDIS." The time lord breathed. 

As soon as finished saying that, shadows emerged from behind the corridor.

Of course. The Doctor thought. 

Same spaceship... exactly the same place.... who else could it have been?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff coming up in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long time, no see...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day? YES!
> 
> I didn't want to keep you waiting for the penultimate chapter!
> 
> anyway... ENJOY!!!!

"Long time, no see." The voice from the shadows said. 

Clara's eyes threatened to inflate with fear, trying her best to control it. The Doctor held her hand tighter.

 

The leader, followed by the others turned to Clara before stopping outside the TARDIS shield. The former looked different; he had an additional scar along his cheek, and had definitely aged quite a bit. "Oh Clara. You poor thing. You must have been so scared in that TARDIS of his whilst being with the man who almost killed you." The leader said.

 

"He didn't. You did." Clara squeezed the Doctor's hand with anger, almost breaking every bone in his hand. But he didn't care, he let her release her anger. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Admit it, you've failed." Clara continued.

 

"Oh yes. It wasn't the Doctor, wasn't he?" A robotic sound soon came from behind the group of beings, to find that the droid that had been used to harm Clara had joined them.

_Her first doctor._

_The funny bowtie and blazer._

_But the Doctor was near her._

_Her real Doctor._

_The person she loved with all her heart._

_That was a droid._

_It was only a controlled copy._

The Doctor squeezed Clara's hand as he felt hers losing its force.

_Clara... It's fine, I'm here. I'm near you._

"You think you can fool me? You really think a droid is able to hurt me again?" Said Clara defiantly.

 

"Well... No." Said the leader. "But I can." A malicious smile formed on his face and his right hand, which had a leather glove, curled delicately into a fist.

Clara's eyes widened in pain as she felt the searing agony making its way outward. She couldn't help the tears that were leaking out and immediately felt the internal muscles under the scar twist and turn and burn. Her free hand immediately went on the scar where the wound once was, whilst the Doctor held her closer to him. Yet, she tried to stay strong, her stone eyes never leaving the being.

 

"What are you doing to her?" The Doctor asked as he held her close to her, trying to calm her with no success.

"What I should have done so many years ago." Said the being. "Torturing her in front of  _you_."

With that statement, the leader clutched his fist tighter, and Clara shouted in pain before her knees gave way and slumped against the Doctor, practically unconscious.

She felt the Doctor heaving her up, an arm under her knees and another twisted around her torso, huddling her against his chest. Clara wheezed as she nuzzled her nose weakly into his hoodied jacket, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Last chapter up asap!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! Hurt/comfort whouffaldi! Enjoy!

Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurred; an orange dark blur. Clara groaned slowly. It shouldn't be this painful to open her eyes.

Clara reclosed her eyes, and reopened them. Orange red tongues of fire danced in the stone fireplace.

Her headache became more pronounced as she tried to remember how she got there in the first place.

The events rapidly flashed in front of her eyes.

_Spaceship_

_Droid_

_Pain... So much pain..._

But at least it's gone now.

Near her ear was the Doctor's chest; his heart beats soothing her and lulling her to a deep, pleasant sleep. He was lying near her with his arm wrapped around her. Clara snuggled even closer to the Doctor as she groaned, feeling a cooling sensation on the scar of the wound, wrapping her fingers tight around the soft blanket.

The Doctor shushed her. "You're safe, Clara. Don't you worry. Sleep." And smoothed her hair in the most gentle way possible.

And yet, Clara, snuggled as close as she could to the Doctor, letting herself get wrapped by his embrace and heat. "What happened, out there?" She breathed as she slowly looked at him. He was at peace, but hurt on the inside, that Clara was tortured once again. It was easily recognisable from his eyes... All the suffering that had been visible the first time the Doctor had appeared on her doorstep. That time... He had lost his people. And the pain never extinguished. Not until he knew it was safe, tucked away in another Universe. 

This time, he felt heartbroken because he was going to lose his world. 

_Oh Clara... What have you done to deserve this?_

"Probably something in the knife they had used could be controlled by him. So he found the perfect opportunity to drag the TARDIS on his spaceship." The Doctor said as he continued to smooth his companion's hair. She tried to move for the millionth time, but soon grimaced as she cupped her hand over the cold pack. "It's OK Clara. Just calm down. Calm down." As he hugged her tighter to him. She whimpered whilst the girl nuzzled her nose into his jacket. "Ssshhhh... That's it." Clara swallowed the wave of pain. "Had to give you a cold pack. Never melts, never gets warmer. Alien tech. Good thing I had it. It's healing slowly, so don't move that much."

"What did he do to me?"

"Checked in the infirmary. Didn't look like he gave you any prolonged effects. Just restimulated the cells and controlled the scar tissue. Only a fever in the cells, nothing which cannot be decontrolled." The Doctor told her, and the companion smiled weakly, before remembering why they had gotten out of the TARDIS in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Clara's inflated eyes leaked tears her fingers curling around the Doctor's shirt, holding it tight, feeling its texture, knowing that he is near her. Her safe haven even in a room full of the deadliest creatures in the Universe. "It's my fault. First persuading you to go outside, then getting hurt, not being able to be strong en-"

The Doctor comforted her.

"It was anything but your fault, Clara Oswald. Everyone has limitations, especially human. You are stronger and braver than any human I know, Clara Oswald. You tried to hold them back. And that was already enough." And kissed her head as her face was buried in his jacket, sobbing incessantly.

The Doctor caressed her hair, the girl feeling his long fingers combing her short silky hair, calming Clara down.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you." He smiled sadly. 

"What would I do without you, Doctor?" Said Clara chokingly. She didn't wait for an answer. The companion buried her nose in his chest before sleeping once again.

"Oh, what would  _I_  do without _you_ , Clara Oswald?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! New story asap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first bit! Maybe I'll be able to add some bits to it to make it more interesting before posting the next chapters.   
> Feedback appreciated!!!!


End file.
